


Patton’s Birthday 2020

by screamingatstars



Series: Sanders Sides Birthday Works [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Good Boyfriend Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Insecure Morality | Patton Sanders, Kissing, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders' Birthday, Sort of meta-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: Patton spends his birthday looking at the fandom with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Birthday Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574050
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	Patton’s Birthday 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our favorite fictional father figure figment!

“Are you sure it’s okay to be doing this?” Patton checked, waiting to open up his laptop. Over his shoulder, his boyfriend chuckled as he leaned over and lifted up the top for him.

“Of course it’s okay, Pat! I mean, come on, the Microsoft Nerd checks the fandom all the time, and don’t even get me started on our resident emo. The two of them are practically  _ in  _ the fandom at this point.” 

Patton giggled, taking the mouse that Roman was offering him.

“Thank you, Ro. And, you’re right, I know, it’s just that it’s a little weird to be checking on them, you know?”

“I actually don’t,” Roman admitted. He placed his hand on top of Patton’s, guiding his finger to click open Tumblr. “But why don’t you tell me, my pun-derful partner?” 

“Well,” Patton began, mentally adding a tally to the list of puns the two of them had made that day, “They all look up to Thomas, and us, so they’re kind of like… kids, in a way, to me. Not kids like they’re young children, or anything, I mean... kids like I’m their parent. While they’re still whatever ages they are… um, does that make sense, sorta?” His boyfriend stared blankly back at him.

“Not really,” Roman said, shaking his head apologetically. Patton huffed, spinning his chair around to face him as he tried to think.

“Well, a better way to say it might be that I kinda feel, I don’t know, responsible for them? The same way a real dad does. So I get this feeling sometimes, like I should be making sure they’re okay, and that they’re behaving and playing nice, and I guess kinda keep an eye on them. Parental supervision, and all that.” He pushed his chair back around, finger hovering over the mouse button. He sighed. “But, I’m not a real parent, especially not theirs. Not to mention they’re real people and I’m not, plus I don’t know if I’m the best fatherly role model, so it kinda feels… I don’t really know, it just doesn’t feel quite right. Who am I to be feeling that way about them, you know?”

He waited for Roman’s response, and when one didn’t come he started to squirm a little in his chair. “Um, Roman?” He said nervously, starting to spin the chair back around again. “Did I say something-“ he was cut off by his boyfriend gripping the arms of his chair and leaning into him, stopping when their faces were only inches apart. He immediately forgot how to breathe. “R-Roman?” He squeaked, flustered. Roman huffed a sigh, and his warm breath brushed Patton’s skin.

“You,” he said seriously, gazing gay into Patton’s eyes, “are the absolute embodiment of sunshine and happiness! Any fan of Thomas’ would be lucky beyond belief to have you as their father figure- and look at that!” He pointed at the laptop screen, quickly spinning Patton around yet again so he could see where Tumblr was still open. At the top, next to Roman’s finger, was a short post reading simply:

_ Can we take a minute to acknowledge how sweet it is that Patton is canonically offering to be the Dad for people who don’t have one in some way? Because that makes me actually have faith in humanity every year. _

“Aww-“ Patton was cut off suddenly by Roman once again turned the chair, placing his hands steadingly on Patton’s forearms this time.

“See? They do see you as a dad! They love you! They don’t mind one bit that you care about them, whether or not you’re a ‘real person’, and we are real either way. And they obviously appreciate you so much for it, I mean, geez, Pat, who do you think all this birthday stuff is for?” Their lips were almost touching by that point, Patton’s heart beating a mile a minute. Roman grinned slyly, knowing exactly what he was doing. “Not to mention,” he went on, a mischievous glint in his eye, “you just so happen to be the most wonderful boyfriend in the entire world, and I think you of all people deserve a little praise and self-indulgence on a day like today.” He leaned closer still, and just like that they were a hair’s breadth away from kissing. Patton couldn’t think thoughts, couldn’t speak words.

“Wouldn’t you agree, my love?” Said Roman innocently, and the way he quirked up an eyebrow as he said it made Patton’s heart flip upside down. He managed to squeak out a dazed “uh huh” as he desperately tried to look anywhere but into Roman’s eyes. He could feel his entire face heating up.

“Whatever is the matter, Padre?” His boyfriend teased. “You look a little red, there.” He traced his hand along Patton’s cheek, sending tingles down his spine. He gasped, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck, closing the last of the space between them.

When they parted, Patton was out of breath and Roman was smiling down at him, warm brown eyes filled with adoration. The leftover sensation of their kiss still lingered, phantom lips over his. He couldn’t help but cup Roman’s cheek ever so gently, heart warming as his boyfriend closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

“Thank you, Ro,” he said, tracing his thumb over Roman’s jaw. He opened his eyes, turning his head to kiss Patton’s palm.

“I love you.” They both said at the same time, voices overlapping. Patton laughed, and Roman pulled away so as not to crush him as he laughed too, spinning the chair one last time and draping his arms across the back of Patton’s chair like nothing had happened- but it had.

“So, what do you say we keep on looking through these birthday posts, Pattoncake?” He said casually, gesturing to the screen. He smiled to himself, Roman’s words scrolling through his mind.

“Yeah,” he said, nodding, “I’d like that. Thanks, Roman.” He felt a soft weight on his shoulder, and he reached up instinctively to place his hand over his boyfriend’s. Soft lips pressed sweetly against his cheek, warm and loving.

“Anything for you, mi amor.”


End file.
